


Breaking Beacon

by PunishedVarmint



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Black Character(s), Breeding, Class Differences, Cock Slut, Covered with Cum, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fucked Silly, Full Nelson, Group Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Humiliation, Incest, Invasion of Privacy, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Racial Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Size Kink, Slutification, Spitroasting, Submission, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: The student body of Beacon Academy is about to be shaken up by the arrival of two new exchange students: a pair of dark-skinned brothers from Vacuo. However, when the siblings aren't furthering their own education in the classroom, they're instructing Beacon's hottest babes in the joys of getting blacked. A commission.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s), Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	1. Breaking Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> All depicted characters are assumed to be of legal age.

The arrival of fresh students was always a noteworthy affair at Beacon Academy, but even more so when those new arrivals were transfers from another nation – in this case Vacuo’s very own Shade Academy. Of particular note were a pair of brothers who stood out among the student body not only due to their darker complexion but also their raw talent as huntsmen-in-training. Gossip followed the two wherever they went, and it wasn’t long before the girls of Beacon were also talking amongst themselves about the brothers’ other “exceptional gifts.” For the young and naïve Ruby Rose, who assumed these talents to be their unique combat skills, such rumors only made her all the more determined to meet them.

Unfortunately, their schedule never seemed to match up with team RWBY’s, and thus all of Ruby’s efforts to introduce herself were unsuccessful. It wasn’t until several weeks after the brothers had first arrived at Beacon – by which time Ruby had all but give up any hope of ever learning what they might have to teach her – that she finally ran into them when she least expected. After a long day of classroom studies, the young girl desperately needed a hot shower to wash away her stress. And so, wearing little more than a t-shirt and panties, Ruby entered the dormitory’s co-ed locker room and promptly ran into the two siblings standing fully in the nude, their reputed gifts hanging low between their legs on full display.

Ruby couldn’t tear her eyes away from their dangling black members. Even in their soft state they were already long enough to nearly reach their knees, and at the widest point both dicks were thick as her wrist. The huntress-in-training had never seen a real cock in the flesh, let alone two at once, but just from everything she had heard in passing from her sister, Ruby could tell that these were most definitely not typical examples of their sex. It wasn’t until many long seconds of awkward silence that Ruby suddenly realized her mouth was hanging open, salivating even, as she stared unabashedly at their groins. Her curiosity certainly did not go unnoticed.

Rather than take offense at the sudden intrusion, the two brothers instead looked at each other, their dark-toned bodies still wet from their recent showers, and shared a grin. “Like what you see?” asked one of them with a chuckle. 

“Umm… I, err… S-sorry!” A blush spread across Ruby’s cheeks as she averted her gaze from their nakedness. “I’ve just never seen… You know…”

“That’s alright. You’re just curious, aren’t you?” The second brother took the initiative and approached Ruby, his massive dong swinging like a pendulum with every step. Ruby was transfixed by the sight, and thus her attention entirely was on his cock as he spoke to her. “Nothing wrong with that. I’m Devin by the way. Just so you know what to scream out later tonight.”

“I-I’m Ruby,” she said, her cheeks blushing even hotter from his implication.

“And I’m Peyton,” said the sibling, stepping up to Ruby’s other side and essentially trapping the young girl between them. Ruby was already noticeably shorter than the other students in her class, but their towering heights made the size difference even more noticeable. Their close proximity gave the raven-haired girl nervous butterflies in her stomach, and the occasional tap of their swinging dicks against her thighs wasn’t helping in the slightest. “Now that’s out of the way, we can introduce you to what you really came here for.”

“I-introduce?” stammered Ruby. “You mean… To your…?”

He put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and gave an encouraging push. “Yeah, that’s right. Why don’t you get down there and say hello to those black cocks you want to badly?”

Ruby obediently sat down on the bench and found herself face-to-face with two rising dicks. Everything was happening faster than she could process, and she was having trouble keeping her sanity. It was tough not to get swept up in the confusing downward spiral that was only spurned on by her own innate curiosity and this strange tingling itch she could feel blossoming within her womanhood. The sight of two semi-hard cocks certainly wasn’t clearing her head, and she stared with eyes wide open as they somehow managed to grow even larger with each passing second. “Wh-what am I supposed to do?”

“Just open your mouth, little girl.” No sooner had Ruby followed his instruction when she simultaneously felt one of the brothers grab a rough fistful of her short hair. She figured it must have been Devin because that very hand suddenly pulled her toward his cock. Ruby barely had a chance to get a glimpse of his fat cockhead before it slid between her parted lips and disappeared into the furthest depths of her mouth. As soon as it hit the back of her throat, the young student heaved and coughed up a glob of spit all over his shaft. Overcome with embarrassment, Ruby instinctively wrapped her lips around the girth and began to suck him clean with her mouth, swabbing his every curve and bumpy vein with her tongue. “Shit, she’s a natural.”

Ruby wasn’t given much time to slurp on Devin’s dick before her head was pulled away, turned, and promptly brought down onto Peyton’s cock. This time she was better prepared to control her gag reflex and took his length without issue. As she started to suckle the throbbing member, Ruby could feel him swelling against her tongue and growing thicker by the second. “He’s not even fully hard yet,” she realized with growing dread. Yet as intimidating as it was, the very idea that her own mouth was making this delicious black dick even bigger, and thus more enjoyable for herself, brought a swell of pride to her ego. Ruby doubled her efforts, bobbing her head without further encouragement and slobbering more than enough to get her lips nice and slick for their benefit.

Her attentiveness hadn’t gone unnoticed by the brothers, and the harsh grip in her head turned into gentle petting as they passed their new cocksucker back and forth. Ruby certainly didn’t mind, moaning softly as she swapped from one cock to another, never spending too long with one sibling. All she needed was enough time to sample their unique taste and lap up the tasty precum that had gathered on the tip in her absence before pulling off with a lurid slurp just to repeat the cycle on the other brother. While Ruby certainly lacked years of oral experience, she more than made up for it with enthusiasm. 

“That’s enough of that,” said Peyton, grabbing Ruby by the shoulder and helping her back onto her feet. “I think it’s time to introduce this black cock to some tight white girl pussy.”

“R-really?” asked Ruby. She had her doubts about the sheer possibility of making him fit, but her snatch was also a complete dripping wet mess so that at least gave her a glimmer of hope. However, the decision wasn’t entirely up to her, and Peyton made that very clear when he swiftly pulled Ruby’s t-shirt up over her head and revealed a pair of perky teen titties. They were small but no less appreciated if the smiles from the brothers was any indication, but Ruby still yelped and bashfully tried to cover herself with both arms. 

“No bra. Nice.” 

“I was planning to take a shower,” she whispered softly. 

“Oh you will. Trust us, you’re gonna need one after we’re done with you.“ The girl’s thin frame shivered from the sudden chill of nudity, and it certainly didn’t help when Peyton unwrapped the rest of his present by yanking Ruby’s pink panties down her legs. She yelped in surprise and covered her unshaven mound with her left hand while the right stayed over her breasts, but Peyton was quick to seize both arms and pushed them down at her sides, exposing her petite body in all its glory. “What a treat. Beacon sure has been good to us.”

Ruby bit her lip shyly when he pulled her up against his strong chest and ground his hips against hers teasingly. Now with his fully-erect cock, still glistening with her saliva, pressed up against her stomach and reaching past her belly button, she finally got hit with the stark reality of just how massive his dick was in comparison to her tiny body. “That’s not going to fit!” she blurted out even as a shameful amount of arousal cascaded down her inner thighs.

“It always does.” And with that said, Peyton was quick to push Ruby up against the tiled wall and lift her up in his muscular arms. Face-to-face with her black lover, Ruby yelped in surprised at the way his sheer strength carried her so effortlessly, yet all the same she hurriedly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist for a more secure hold. Such a position naturally grinded the full length of his shaft between her sodden folds where Ruby could feel the sheer heat of pure, raw cock radiating against her cunt. A significant amount of precum dripped from his bulbous crown and matted down her wild, untamed bush. 

There was only one last thing Ruby could say that might hold Peyton off from stuffing her full of hard black fuckmeat, yet she hesitated to speak. Truthfully, she wanted this just as badly as he did, though her stomach was still twisted up inside from sheer nerves. Ruby had always prided herself on being brave in the face of danger, whether it be staring down a deadly Grimm or the biggest – nay, the only – cock she had ever seen. But as that throbbing length of cock got closer and closer to her defenseless pussy, Ruby simply couldn’t hold herself together any longer. “W-wait! I’ve never… I’ve never done this before!”

“Damn, really?” asked Devin from the sideline where he was slowly jerking himself to the front-row seat of her deflowering. “A virgin. You lucky bastard.”

Peyton grinned at this sudden revelation, but still he did not hesitate. If anything, Ruby’s declaration only hastened their coupling, and he pushed with his hips until his wide cockhead spread her wet pussy folds. “Don’t worry, bro. You can have the next one. Plenty of sluts in this school looking to get themselves some black dick.”

“I’m not a slu—Ooohhh!” Ruby’s entire body instantly seized up as the first half of Peyton’s cock sank deep within her warm snatch. Her legs tightened around his waist, both ankles crossing and locking behind his back, and she released a long, keening moan toward the ceiling. Peyton pushed forward, sandwiching the wailing teen between the cold hard wall and his strapping torso, then thrust again with his hips until he broke through and shattered Ruby’s purity. But if the young girl lamented the loss of her virginity in any way she certainly didn’t show it from the way she frantically humped back against him. “Ughh! So… So full…”

Her black lover didn’t answer back save for the cocky grin on his face followed by another bitch-breaking thrust. Ruby’s snug pussy was proving resistant to his efforts to fully hilt himself within, but he still pumped her good and hard with more than enough inches to make her scream. It wasn’t long until Ruby was panting wildly from the surges of pleasure washing over her, back arching off the wall with mad lust dancing in her eyes. “Slow down, p-please!” pleaded Ruby despite the fact that her pussy was practically drooling all over his thrusting cock. “Not so fast!”

“Slow ain’t gonna loosen you up, girl.” Peyton’s fingers tightened on his grip around her thighs to better hold her squirming hips steady as he pounded into her. “Should have guessed you’d be this tight. You’re a tiny girl with a tiny pussy. Guess we’ll have to fix that.”

“Fix?” asked Ruby as she wiggled in his grasp. “What do you mean by – Eek!” The young huntress squealed when he bounced her on his dick, finally smashing his blunt cockhead once up against her poor cervix. It was only the first taste of such deep penetration. Again and again Peyton pounded into the poor cock-shocked student, her eyes rolling back higher and higher into her skull each time his balls smacked against her firm ass. “So hot!” Ruby cried out. “I’m guh-gonna melt!” Though her words may have sounded like she objected, the way her hips continued to push back against him revealed how Ruby really felt about getting dicked by such a well-hung stud.

Peyton groaned into Ruby’s ear as he slammed her over and over, her wet thighs slapping loudly into his crotch. “I knew you were a real dirty slut the second you walked in here. Is this what passes for a huntress in Beacon?” He didn’t get an answer as Ruby was too far gone, fucked into a total state of numbing bliss as she shivered against his dark-toned body. The dam finally broke when he smashed up against her womb one more time and set off a cascading reaction that made Ruby howl like a banshee. Her limbs locked around Peyton’s body and pulled him in tighter while her pussy did the same to his thrusting cock, smothering it with her clenching inner walls.

Despite the fact that he and his brother had been crushing a lot of pussy since arriving at the academy, the sensation of such an exceptionally fresh pussy spasming around his cock in a desperate bid to earn his seed was far too irresistible. With a harsh grunt, Peyton slammed home up her welcoming snatch and blew a sticky, hot load that instantly filled up the tiny girl’s depths and blew back to spill down her legs. Ruby certainly didn’t seem to mind as she went cross-eyed from the decadent rush of her first creampie amidst a mind-blowing climax, looking absolutely fucked-silly and broken down into a slobbering bitch.

But if she had a single thought left in her blank head that this might be the end of her raunchy tussle in the locker room, Ruby was sorely mistaken. No sooner had Peyton pulled his cock free from her sucking snatch – setting her down on the bench and flicking several loose droplets of cum across her face for good measure – than did Devin make his move to further defile the inexperienced former-virgin. He had no interest in allowing Ruby a single moment to recover. They didn’t want just another fling; the brothers wanted a mind-broken white girl so hooked on their black cocks that she’d do anything to get her fix for the rest of their stay. And he set about making that fantasy a reality by lifting up Ruby’s slender legs onto his shoulders, pushing them up high over her head, and slamming down into her sticky quim in a merciless mating press.

A high-pitch squeal, louder than any noise she had made thus far, echoed through the room. Ruby’s tongue instantly lolled out of her mouth as uncontrollable whimpers and fits of strangled moans flew from her lips. What little consciousness Ruby still possessed existed only to beg for more of his punishing cock. “Guhh! Huuahh! Muh-more!”

“Greedy little slut,” chided Devin as he pounded her quivering pussy with heavy downward strokes. “Only just had your first taste of black dick and already addicted. I just knew we’d get along great.” The wooden bench creaked beneath them under the weight of their furious coupling. Ruby’s feet bobbed high in the air from every brutal thrust, her toes clenching tightly whenever his tip scratched her cervix and set off a burst of stars across her vision. By now Ruby had lost all sense of herself, not to mention completely forgotten why she even walked into this room in the first place. The only thing that mattered to the innocent young huntress was cock, cum, and getting her fill of both. A demand that Devin was only too happy to fulfill.

Meanwhile, Peyton was already fully erect once again just from watching his brother enjoy the teen’s cunt as he had. As he idly stroked himself closer to another release, Devin’s harsh pounding had already force another mind-searing climax from his babbling cocksleeve. Though trapped in such an immobile position, Ruby still thrashed about as best she could through the throes of her second orgasm, causing her firm tits to jiggle about for Devin’s enjoyment. Such a glorious sight, not to mention her pleasure-stricken face and sex-mussed hair, hastened his own release. Yet as much as he wanted to grace Ruby’s deserving pussy with another creamy load, he had a primal desire to mark his new territory.

Slipping free and letting her legs drop to the floor, Devin moved further up Ruby’s body and let loose the first spurts of cum all over her bare chest. At the same time, Peyton stepped forward and finished the job he had started earlier by gracing the lucky girl with a sticky facial. Rope after rope of gooey semen rained down upon Ruby, landing on her stomach, nipples, neck, forehead, and even tangling within her messy raven-red hair. Not a single inch of the huntress’s upper body went unsoiled, and when that wasn’t enough Devin pointed his cock downward and dribbled the last few cummy droplets directly onto her gaping pussy. 

“Whew, now that was a damn fine lay,” said Peyton as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. “What did you say your name was?”

Ruby was far too insensate to answer, laying back in a pool of sweat and cum with her eyes rolled back to be nearly white and a big dumb grin on her face. It was unlikely that anything short of the end of the world would be able to rouse the blissed-out teen.

Luckily, Devin had a better memory than his brother. “Her name is Ruby, dude. Or was, if she’s got any brain cells left in her head.”

“Ruby? Hmm… Why does that sound familiar?” Peyton gazed down at the cum-drunk student deep in thought, and then finally it struck him. “That’s right! She’s part of that team RWBY I’ve heard about. You’ve seen them, right? Her teammates are three of the hottest bitches I’ve ever seen.”

“An all-girls team, eh?” A wicked grin quickly sprang onto Devin’s face, and he loomed over the comatose Ruby as a plan formed in his thoughts. “Sounds like our little cumdump here might just be the first notch on our bedpost.”


	2. Breaking Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has definitely noticed some strange behavior from her little sister Ruby these past few days, and now she's determined to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> All depicted characters are assumed to be of legal age.

“There you are! Don’t think I haven’t notice what you two have been doing to my sister!”

Peyton and Devin looked up to see the wonderfully busty Yang Xiao Long barge into the weight room and stomp toward them. It had been a long and arduous day for both brothers, filled with exams both in the classroom and on the field, and they had come to the gym to burn off some leftover stress. The last thing they expected was for one of Team RWBY’s beautiful members to interrupt their weightlifting, but it certainly presented a new opportunity for them to release their tension. And as the displeased blonde came ever closer, the brothers glanced at one another and knew they had the same idea in mind. “Something we can help you with?” asked Devin.

Yang stopped short in a wide stance, both hands on her hips. “Don’t play coy with me! You must think I’m really dense to believe I haven’t realized what’s been going on these last few days.”

The both of them shrugged innocently at the same time, as if it were a practiced gesture. “Gotta say, babe. Don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Oh so I have to spell it out? You’re the creeps who are fucking Ruby!” Yang blurted out.

“Ruby?” Devin shot his brother a devious smile. “Do you remember a Ruby, bro?”

“Hard to say,” he replied. “All these Beacon girls look alike from behind.”

Yang cracked her knuckles to grab their attention, though she already had it with such a tantalizing midriff and push-up cleavage on display. The huntress wore a form-fitting outfit for better ease of movement in battle, but it also had the great side effect of showing off her assets. “You better watch your mouths before I shut them for you.”

“Relax, blondie. We know who your sister is.” Peyton set down his pair of hand weights to stand up, and he could see the brief flicker of hesitation in Yang’s face from the extra foot of height he had over her. “Hard to forget such a nice piece of ass.”

An untamed fierceness roiled in Yang’s eyes at his crassness toward her sister. “Why you…”

Devin was quick to stand between them, both hands held up to further separate his brother from the overly protective sister. “What my bro means to say is… Yeah, we know Ruby. No point being slick about it, but I don’t see why it’s any of your business.”

“You don’t see why two lecherous creeps perving on my little sister would be my business?” Yang scoffed and flipped a lock of curly hair over her shoulder. “I know Ruby can take care of herself, but as long as she’s here at Beacon it’s my responsibility to look after her. And I can tell you one thing… This can’t keep going on. She skips breakfast, sleeps through half her classes, and then disappears all night only to walk back into our room with a limp!”

“Hell yeah she does,” chuckled Peyton, but he quickly straightened up when Devin elbowed him in the ribs. “Well I mean… Yeah, that’s our bad.”

Yang sighed. She already felt bad about butting into her sister’s personal life, but there was no other way about it. She had to peel these guys away from Ruby, one way or another. “Look, I’m not stupid. Normally I’d just knock your teeth out and be done with it, but I’d probably just get expelled and you’d still be free to harass Ruby.” Yang was only telling a half-truth. If she was being really honest with herself, picking a two-on-one fight with the brothers probably wouldn’t go in her favor, especially if the rumors about their skills as huntsmen were to be believed. “So I’ll make you a deal. If you promise to leave my sister and the rest of my team alone then…” She lowered her eyes to the ground and mumbled under her breath.

Peyton leaned in. “What was that, blondie? Didn’t quite hear you.”

Yang’s violet eyes shot back up to meet his. “I said you can fuck me! Alright?” She folded her arms stubbornly under her chest, unconsciously pushing up her mouth-watering cleavage even further. “I’ve seen the way you look at not just Ruby but the others as well. If it means you’ll stop perving on my teammates, I’ll let you get your rocks off with me instead.”

The brothers grinned at each other. “I think we can make a deal,” said Peyton. “But before we agree to anything, we’re gonna have to take a look at the goods. Strip.”

“Uh, excuse me?” Yang glared at him through narrowed eyelids.

“You heard the man. You just offered both of us the exclusive, unrestricted use of your body, and now suddenly you’re too shy to show it?” Devin leaned back against the wall and waited. “Clothes off or no deal.”

“Fine,” she growled through gritted teeth. And so, with eyes narrowed in seething anger, Yang grabbed the first article of clothing – her orange scarf – and threw it to the ground. If she had to do it, she preferred to get this over with quickly. Yang didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of a show and thus, rather than a careful striptease, the stubborn blonde removed her attire as coldly and mechanically as possible, like undressing a toy doll. Yet despite her efforts, the brothers enjoyed the display nonetheless, their hungry eyes roaming across each newly revealed patch of skin as Yang first removed her belted skirt, then her top, and then finally those tantalizingly tight black shorts. Even then, standing before them in nothing but her bra and panties, Yang didn’t hesitate in the slightest at promptly tugging those off as well. The last thing Yang wanted was for these perverts to think they had managed to intimidate her.

Unbeknownst to Yang, that was the last thing on their minds. Instead, Davin and Peyton were busy drinking in the sight of their fellow student’s glorious body. “Damn! You’re pretty stacked for a white girl.”

As much as she hated these creeps and their lecherous stares, Yang had to remind herself that this was her idea, and so she did nothing but turn her head to the side to avoid looking at them. “Ugh, do you have to be such a pig about this?”

They both ignored her, far too busy evaluating the gentle curves and plump assets of their newest Beacon prize. From the set of fat tits topped by swollen pink nipples down to the hairless mound between thick thighs, there wasn’t a single part of Yang that they found unappetizing, and the growing erections in their pants made that very clear. When Yang couldn’t help but notice the bulges forming at their crotches, the brothers chuckled simultaneously. “Well, you showed us yours. I guess it’s only fair we show you ours.”

Yang sneered at them both as they undressed, but she changed her tune as soon as their black cocks came out. “What the–! How are you both so…” The word stuck in her throat. As hesitant as she was to throw a compliment their way, Yang’s vocabulary as shrinking by the second as her brain struggled to process the girthy monsters hanging before her very eyes, and so she simply spoke the truth. “Big…”

“Now you know what your little sis has been getting this whole time.” Peyton looked over at his brother. “I’m about ready to accept this slut’s proposal. How about you?”

Devin nodded most enthusiastically. “Yeah sure. Whatever gets me inside that pussy right fucking now.”

“You’re so gross!” Yang shot him a nasty look. “Is it too much to ask for a little respect?”

“You’re one to talk,” he said with a grin. “If you want to trade your body like a nasty girl, then don’t be surprised when you’re treated like one. Now get down on the floor and let’s get started.”

As much as Yang wanted to chew him out, she knew he was right. This was the deal she made, and there was no point trying to act indignant about it now. _“Just gotta remember, this is for Ruby,”_ Yang told herself as she got down onto her knees before promptly falling forward onto both hands. Now fully presented to Devin, Yang turned to look over her shoulder as he got into position behind her.

“Doggystyle, eh?” he said with a grin as he knelt down and rubbed his cockhead up against her already-moistening folds. “Must be a favorite of yours to go right to that.”

“Yeah? What’s so w-wrong with that?” Yang flinched at the sound of her own voice, cursing herself for letting these guys and their freakishly huge cocks get to her.

“Nothing,” replied Devin. “Just took you for more the cowgirl-type is all. Guess I was wrong, you’re more submissive than you let on.”

That made Yang huff and snarl at him. “Oh yeah?! Well then how about you get on the floor and I’ll show you just how dominant I can—Ahh!” Yang was cut off by the swiftness of his cock plunging into her pussy. He didn’t stop either, slamming straight through her tightness until his hips smacked up against her firm butt. Now fully impaled on his meaty monster, Yang wobbled slightly, her arms bending and nearly giving out under the pressure of his sheer size stretching her out.

“Oops, too late,” Devin said with a laugh.

The steady clapping of her ass against his stomach quickly filled the room. Devin had begun to fuck the stunned blonde in earnest, and it took Yang everything to hold herself together. _“Holy shit, this guy is huge! It’s like I’m being fucked by a horse… This thing was inside Ruby…?”_ Yang simply couldn’t believe her little sister had managed to take such a massive cock while she herself was struggling with the challenge. Soft moans were already fluttering from Yang’s lips, and she could practically feel every hard thrust further opening up her pussy to take the shape of his cock.

“Come on, babe. Twerk that ass!” Devin delivered a firm, meaty smack across Yang’s buttcheeks, causing the pale flesh to jiggle and glow with a red handprint. “Show us you know how to work that dick.”

Yang grit her teeth and groaned. She did indeed know how to “work it” as he so crudely put it, but the truth was that every ounce of Yang’s concentration was instead focused on pushing down her rising orgasm. Her poor pussy was struggling to adjust to his massive girth, and every balls-deep thrust was only throwing her further off-kilter. _“I’m not going to lose to these bastards,”_ vowed Yang silently. Yet her denial didn’t change the fact that her juicy snatch was practically gushing all over his shaft, so much so that her arousal was now streaming down her inner thighs. As her moans grew louder and hotter, Yang couldn’t believe how quickly she was unraveling. She had stormed into the room so confident that she could handle both men, and now she was down on all fours getting fucked like a bitch. Worse of all, it was the greatest sex of her life, and Yang finally admitted so by tossing her head back and screaming out her first climax.

“Check it out! She’s cumming all over my dick, bro!” said Devin smugly. He wasn’t lying when he said he thought Yang would be a tougher egg to crack, but now he was more than happy to be proven wrong. And the death grip that her sweltering cunt had on his cock was certainly the cherry on top. “Fuckin’ A, you’re tight! Thought all the rumors about you being the Beacon bicycle would make you a real sloppy fuck, but I gotta admit you’re still a great ride.”

The pleasure rolling through her body was so intense that Yang barely even registered his crass remarks. Instead, the panting blonde collapsed forward, her quaking arms finally giving out, and continued to moan out with her face pressed into the floor. She was almost thankful for Devin keeping her hips held up with his strong grip, though it was only so he could keep pounding her pussy throughout her mind-melting orgasm. It was finally the wet, filthy sensation of his hot load pouring into her womb that broke through the fog of lust in Yang’s head which made her snap back to reality. “Gyaah! I-inside?!”

“Damn right,” grunted Devin as he slammed himself to the hilt and pumped his blonde cumdump full of rich protein. “Better get used to it, you hot little slut. This is what it means to be our cocksleeve.”

Yang moaned, eyes rolled back and tongue hanging loose as she felt his warm seed rush to fill every deep crevice of her unprotected babymaker. She was simply too out of her mind to protest the sudden insemination. Maybe later when she had better presence of mind Yang might consider negotiating such reckless creampies, but right now she was lost in a second jaw-dropping climax. Yang had never been treated so roughly, like a literal piece of meat to be pumped and dumped, and it ignited a long-dormant part of her brain that reveled in such a display of dominance.

The brothers were quick to seize upon the opportunity to tame such a fiery wildflower, and as Devin pulled out of her sloppy snatch and stepped back, Peyton grabbed a handful of Yang’s golden locks and yanked her head up to eyelevel with his cock. “You’re not done yet, blondie.” He punctuated his intent by slapping the underside of his cock against her face and resting the full length so it sat between her eyes.

“Another?!” gasped Yang, looking positively fucked silly with her eyes crossed to gaze at his fat member and drool leaking from her gaping mouth. The usual defiance and stubbornness in her violet eyes had given away to awe and nervousness.

Peyton answered her with action by hauling Yang up onto her feet. There, he swiftly spun her around, his chest to her back, and pulled her in close. “You’re a tough girl, aren’t ya? We tried this on your sister, but she couldn’t take it. Let’s see if you do any better.”

Before she could ask any of the hundred questions flying through her head, Yang found herself lifted up in his strong arms. The blonde beauty yelped at his aggressive handling of her body, and she realized then that she truly wouldn’t have stood a chance in a straight-up fight from the way he carried her so effortlessly. Peyton hooked his arms under her knees and then interlaced his fingers behind her head, forcing Yang’s head at a downward angle to see his proud erection sticking up between her legs. _“A full nelson?! No way!”_ It was a position Yang had only dreamed of, and something which all the Beacon boys had so far failed miserably at attempting.

But Peyton wasn’t anything like the limp-dicked students that typically shared Yang’s bed, and he made that clear by dropping her down and impaling the girl’s forbidden hole on nearly a foot of raw black dick. Yang squealed aloud, her legs locking straight up in the air and eyes rolling back in cock-shocked bliss. “F-fuuuck! Th-that’s my ass!” she cried aloud, brain too overloaded with pleasure to say anything but the obvious.

“What’s the matter? You never been fucked in the ass before?”

“Y-yeah, but not on the first date!”

“This isn’t a date,” he reminded her. “You’re our blonde fucktoy now, remember? And if we want a hole, it’s ours.” To make that fact clear, Peyton began to thrust upward into the quivering girl’s tightness at the same time he yanked her downward, doubling the force upon her wholly unprepared asshole. Trapped in a prison of her own making, Yang was helpless to do anything but scream out more filthy cries of pleasure. Sweat beaded and dripped down flawless skin, her toned abs convulsing from every thrust, as she was bounced on the black cock breaking her down into a babbling wreck. Anyone walking into the weight room at that very moment would no longer see the proud and confident Yang of Beacon but rather a slobbering cock-addicted bitch.

And as fate would have it, that’s exactly when Ruby Rose entered the room. But rather than act shocked at the sight of her lovers making a mess of her big sister, the petite young girl instead stomped furiously toward them in much the same way Yang had. “What’s going on here?” she asked with a gasp, though the answer was more than obvious. “I can’t believe you, Yang! These are my boyfriends… My…” Tears welled up in her silver eyes and, for the briefest of moments, Yang felt a pang of guilt through the overriding pleasure. “These are my cocks!”

Devin chuckled from the seat nearby where he had been watching his brother break in the ass of their newest toy. “Sorry babe, your sister made us an offer too good to refuse. But you know you’re still our number one slut.” He spread his legs wide and pointed down at his half-erect cock, still dripping wet with his own cum and Yang’s pussy juices. “Now come over here and show your sister what a good little girl you are.”

Ruby squealed happily at the sight of that black dick she loved so much, and in a flash she was down on her knees and licking all over his shaft. The taste of Yang didn’t deter her one bit in that mad desperation to hilt his cock down her throat, and Ruby’s loud and reckless slurping soon rivaled the wet squelching of her sister’s ass.

For Yang, it was a moment of truth. She had every intention of saving her poor sister from the lecherous grasp of these punks, but now she realized that Ruby never needed or wanted saving. _“Oh dust, my sister is a total slut,”_ thought Yang as she watched Ruby slobber all over Devin’s shaft. _“My sister… Sucking of that fat black cock.”_ The blonde’s mouth started to water from watching the obscene show, her tongue rolling out from between her lips and salivating down her chin. Despite the delicious pounding she was receiving from Peyton’s cock, she was still hungry for more. Yang longed to be in Ruby’s place, worshiping every inch that fat black monster with her tongue like it deserved.

They had awakened a hunger within Yang that she now knew would never be satisfied, and with a keening wail that announced her next mind-shattered climax, the blonde bombshell knew right then and there that she would forever be their cock-hungry blacked bitch.


	3. Breaking Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already flustered from an embarrassing incident, Weiss isn't at all prepared to fend off the advances of her teammates' two black lovers. And if she's being honest with herself, she doesn't really want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> All depicted characters are assumed to be of legal age.

Whenever Weiss was on the warpath, everyone knew better than to get in her way, and this just so happened to be one of those days. It all began when she had to suffer public humiliation after getting a question wrong in class in front of all her peers, and then fate decided to spit on her even further by snagging her skirt on overgrown shrubbery. The delicate fabric ripped right down the middle, giving a jeering crowd full view of her lacy white panties. The shame was more than Weiss could bear, and she ran off as fast as her feet could take her back to the dormitories. And to top it all off, that inept twerp Jaune had the gall to hit on Weiss again after running into him in the hallway. Could you even imagine? Her, a Schnee, with a low-class commoner like him? The very thought of it made Weiss’s blood boil. 

When she reached the bedroom she shared with the rest of her teammates, Weiss practically kicked the door open and stormed inside. She was so furious with her ruined dress that the snowy-haired huntress tore the outfit from her body and threw it to the floor, stamping on it with her feet for good measure. Weiss stood there for several long seconds, simmering in anger with her hands balled into clenched fists while wearing nothing but her bra and panties, when suddenly she heard a snickering laugh from behind. “Looks like it’s easier to get the Schnee out of her clothes than everyone thought.”

Weiss spun around and gasped at the sight of two large black men standing in the corner, but her eyes immediately narrowed in disgust as soon as she recognized them. It was hard not to be familiar with the two louts that her teammates Ruby and Yang had been so blatantly cavorting with all hours of the day, and most of the night, this past week. “You two! How dare you enter my room without permission!”

Peyton shrugged. “It’s not just your room, princess, and we were given permission by your friends.”

At his side, Devin nodded in affirmation. “We’re supposed to meet up in about 30 minutes, but they said it was cool if we waited in your room until then.

The heiress sneered at him and knew he spoke the truth. Ruby and Yang were so infatuated with the brothers that they practically rolled for their every whim. The two black exchange students took whatever they wanted from the sisters whenever they wanted it, with absolutely no regard for public decency, which was made all the more clear by the near-constant limp that both girls constantly carried. Weiss wasn’t an idiot, she knew exactly what they were up to, even if they hadn’t yet been audacious enough to perform their filthy couplings inside the RWBY dorm room while Blake and herself tried to sleep. “Yes well… I won’t allow it! I want you out of here immediately.”

“That’s a shame,” said Peyton with a grin. “We were really enjoying the view.”

Weiss was suddenly reminded of her partial nakedness, and with a gasp she tried to cover herself up with a hand over her cleavage (small though it may be) and the front of her crotch. “You perverts! How dare you!”

“Hey now, don’t get mad at us. You’re the one that came in here and started undressing for us.”

“Only because I didn’t even know you were here!” Weiss scoffed at them both and turned her head away stubbornly, though she couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of the growing bulges in their pants out the corner of her eye. “You men are all alike! Thinking with only your… Your cocks!”

Devin and Peyton shared a laugh. “Whoa!” said the former, “I didn’t think such dirty language was becoming of a Schnee.”

She turned back to face them both. “Well that’s the only way to describe you perverts.” Her gaze was now fully drawn to their covered erections, and the prissy heiress suddenly found herself salivating. “I… I bet your dicks are bigger than the tiny brains rattling around in your skulls! That’s the only explanation for your prehistoric behavior!”

That was perhaps the wrong thing to say to the horny brothers who had already claimed two of her teammates, and they looked at each other with knowing smiles. “Well if you’re so curious, we’ll just have to show you.”

“I am not curious in the slightest you—!” Weiss cut herself off with a gasp as soon as both men dropped their trousers and revealed two of the biggest cocks she had ever seen, which considering how hard she tried to maintain her image wasn’t actually very many. They were hard, nearly as thick as her wrist, and most shockingly of all black as night. The idea of them pressing up against her own pristine, snowy white skin sent a shiver running up her spine. “How… How barbaric! J-just as I thought, you two are nothing but a pair of f-fat, enormous cocks!” Weiss shifted her hand down lower to hide the growing wet spot in her panties, but the way her pale thighs squeezed together was far more telling.

Peyton was the first to approach her, followed closely by his brother. “Yeah we are. And do you know what these big black dicks do to stuck-up rich white girls like you?”

Weiss gulped. “I-I can only imagine what nasty thoughts are floating inside that empty head of yours!” She looked down at the two mighty shafts that were now just inches away from her own body. “Disgusting! You’re nothing but animals, no better than those faunus! At least they have a purpose. You’re nothing but a couple of nasty… breeding bulls! No better than livestock!”

“If that’s true then why are you soaking wet?” asked Devin. “You can’t hide it; we can practically smell your slutty pussy just creaming itself to get ready for us.” He placed a head atop Weiss’s head and pushed her down to her knees. “Now get down there and worship these black dicks like we know you want to.”

“The hell I will!” shouted Weiss, but as soon as she was eye level with their throbbing members the idea suddenly seemed to have merit. _“Just one little taste couldn’t hurt, right?”_ The haughty heiress was so hot and bothered, so utterly needy, that she was already crossing out hundred reasons why she shouldn’t start sucking on their cocks and sticking to the only reason that mattered: _“Because I want to, and why shouldn’t I get what I want?”_

Devin groaned as soon as the girl’s hot, wet mouth latched onto his cock. “Fuck! Slow down, slut.” The sight of her gobbling up his inches as fast as she could made him grin. “Damn, look at her go.”

Weiss clearly didn’t know the first thing about what to do with a cock in her mouth, but what she lacked in experience she made up for in enthusiasm. The sight of their massive members had ignited a curiosity within the girl that she expressed through fervent sucking. With both eyes crossed and focused on the remaining inches that simply would not fit inside her small mouth, Weiss bobbed her head along the length of Devin’s cock, her long white ponytail swaying gracefully behind her. It wasn’t long before his hand was upon her head, pushing and encouraging Weiss to take even more of him deeper. Though her eyes were wide with fright, Weiss wasn’t about to show weakness in front of these pigs, and so she took the first few inches down her throat.

“Yeah girl, take it real deep now.”

The pale huntress ignored him entirely and pulled off his cock with a wet _pop_ , only to turn her head and dive onto Peyton’s waiting pole. She did the exact same to him, pushing herself as far as possible to take it deep. However he was simply too big, too thick for her untrained throat.

“I can’t believe you’re both so big,” said Weiss with a gasp when she pulled of his dick. “It’s like you were built for nothing but…” It was then she realized these cocks were made to break uptight bitches like herself into black-owned sluts. She bit her lip as the very thought of what these studs could do to her tiny pussy. They would absolutely ruin her, there was simple no other way to put it. But rather than dread it, Weiss found herself shivering in anticipation. “Hngh… It’s absolutely perverse!”

Devin grabbed the back of Weiss’s head and pulled her back over. When his fat dick smacked wetly against her face, smearing a long line of precum across her cheek and covering both her eyes, Weiss’s eyes crossed stupidly and her tongue automatically rolled out to taste him. “If you want us to fuck you, just say it. No shame in it, princess.”

“O-of course not!” Weiss glared up at him even as she slithered her tongue across his shaft. “To think that I would ever… Copulate with a man of your standing!”

“Copulate nothing.” Peyton harshly grabbed Weiss by the ponytail and yanked her mouth back onto his cock. This time she was ready for it, and she took nearly his entire length to the hilt with little to no effort. Weiss pursed her lips around Peyton’s girth and sucked hard as he talked down to her. “We’re going to fuck you rotten. By the end of the night, this entire dormitory is going to hear you screaming on these black cocks.”

Weiss shuddered and moaned around his cock. Down below, the huntress’s hips wiggled as her trickling arousal turned into an absolute waterfall, thoroughly drenching her already-sodden panties. She couldn’t believe these brutes were speaking so crassly toward her, but it was the hottest thing Weiss had ever heard. The only sensible thing to do was immediately pull her mouth of his dick and demand they both leave at once for daring to speak to her in such a manner, but instead the only thing Weiss seemed capable of doing was to suck more cock.

Both men were absolutely rock-hard at the sight of this beautiful snow angel slurping away like a ravenous semen-demon. By now Weiss was rapidly swapping back and forth between their cocks as if she couldn’t decide which one tasted better, and that was just fine with them. But as time wore on, their impatience finally reached its limit. “Alright, that’s enough,” said Peyton with a quick tug on Weiss’s ponytail to pull her mouth of his pole. “Get up on the bed. It’s time to fuck that rich-bitch pussy of yours.”

“Absurd!” huffed Weiss. “There’s absolutely no way this will even fit inside me!”

“Only one way to find out, princess.”

“Fine! I accept your challenge.” The speed at which Weiss jumped onto the bed, rolled over onto her back, and slipped the panties off her long, porcelain legs betrayed the contempt in her words. Any doubt that she was looking forward to this as much as them was now thoroughly dismissed. “Only so I can see you try and fail!”

The sight of Weiss’s soft, tight petals only made his cock even more erect, and the young girl gulped visibly when Peyton settled between her legs and laid the full length of him across her stomach. Not only did his ridiculous length reach all the way from her pussy up to her belly button, but the contrast of his dark chocolate skin against her milky complexation made her heart skip a beat. _“This is going to happen. He’s actually going to put that behemoth inside me!”_

But no logic or reason was going to stop Peyton, and Weiss certainly wasn’t going to try persuading him to reconsider. Her cunt was already so absolutely soaked that he was able to hilt himself within the naughty huntress in a single swift stroke. Yet no amount of arousal could prepare Weiss for the sheer amount of girth stretching out her prim pussy. “Ooooooh fuck! You’re actually doing it!” she shrieked, eyes wide and glued to the dark-skinned pillar buried between her legs. “Your nasty dick is inside my pussy!”

“Yeah and you love it, slut.”

“I do!” howled Weiss. “Only b-because you tricked me! Th-this shouldn’t feel so good but…” The Schnee heiress threw her head back against her mattress and squealed as he began to thrust. “Kyaah! I hate you! I hate you and this nasty – Ooahh! – disgusting – Haahh! – BLACK COCK!”

Peyton pounded her into the mattress, the wooden frame creaking loudly for all to hear. Weiss’s pale body was now a blushing shade of red from the relentless fury of him fucking her silly. Hot moans poured continuously from her parted lips, and she wasn’t at all shy about vocalizing her perverted thoughts. “Ahh! Ohh! You’re going to do it! You’re going to breed me with your c-caawwwk!” Weiss eyes rolled back as she came at the very thought of her black lover defiling her womb with cum. It was unheard of, a high-class girl like herself getting knocked up by such an unkempt foreigner. There was nothing at all proper about it, yet the very thought made Weiss cum that much harder on his dick.

“You like that don’t ya?” growled Peyton as he laid into her relentlessly. “That get you hot, bitch? The thought of going back home to your daddy so he can see his spoiled little girl with a nice round belly?”

Weiss was beside herself with pleasure, tongue hanging out and panting roughly between moans. “Yeesssss! He’ll disown me for sure! All because I let such a n-nasty black cock cum inside my pussy!” Her legs instantly locked around his waist to make sure such a filthy thought because reality. “You animal! You degenerate, fucking hung animal! Rape my womb with your foul seed!”

“You really are a nasty bitch,” snarled Peyton as he hammered into the girl. “You want it that bad? Fine, I’ll put a black bastard right inside that white rich-girl pussy. That way you’ll never forget what a cock-slut you are.”

“I won’t!” vowed Weiss, still in the throes of an endless loop of climaxes. “Just fuuuuuck meeee uuupp!!”

Unwilling to hold back any longer, Peyton shunted the full length of his prick up the heiress’s juicy snatch and unleashed his fat load. The raw sensation of her ripe breeding hole being pumped to the brim with so much thick, creamy spunk completely blanked out Weiss’s mind and reduced the huntress to nothing more than a yowling cumdump. Her legs clenched even tighter around Peyton, desperate to keep him from escaping, but luckily no such thought crossed his mind. The black stud continued to slam into his little cock-drunk fucktoy until the slightest bump had appeared on her flat tummy from the sheer amount of cum flooding her womb.

As soon as Peyton pulled out of her creamy snatch, Weiss was upon him in a flash. Though exhausted from her orgasms, she still found the strength to crawl forward and dip her head into his lap to slurp away at his cum-covered cock. She could even taste her own pussy upon his member, but that didn’t stop Weiss from taking it into her mouth just so she could gulp down the few remaining drops that were lazily dribbling from the tip. “Don’t you – slrrp! – fucking dare hold back on me! Every last – shlrrk! – drop belongs to me!” she proclaimed between slobbering on his cockhead and coming up for air. _“What’s come over me?”_ wondered Weiss as she sucked and swallowed. _“I… I can’t get enough!”_

Devin wasn’t about to let Weiss forget about him, and he came up from behind. She was already in the perfect position on her hands and knees, head down between his brother’s legs, so all he had to do was slap his large dick against her thick bubble-butt to get the girl’s attention. “Let’s find out how much of a slut you really are.” 

“Desecrating my pussy isn’t enough for you pigs?” asked Weiss, taking her mouth of Peyton’s juicy dick just long enough to look back at his brother. She wiggled back against him, rubbing her tight asshole in a circle around his precum-coated tip. “You have to ruin my perfect ass too?”

“Duh,” replied Devin with a stinging slap across her alabaster cheeks, “What else is it for?” He carefully lined himself up with the heiress’s puckered hole like an archer lining up a shot, but then he plunged every fat inch of his black cock into her virgin anus without a single care. Weiss threw her head back and screamed her throat raw, and her wall-shaking vocalizations continued as Devin set in a merciless pace of reaming out the ice princess’s backdoor. For him, the chance to pound some high-class ass was irresistible. “Figures a haughty bitch like you would be such an anal slut,” taunted Devin as he grabbed two great handfuls of her wobbling asscheeks and spread them apart to look upon her overstretched ring glow red-hot from his thrusts.

Weiss was a slobbering mess from her first anal experience. Usually an aristocratic portrait of prestige, her face was now stained with watery tears of joy streaming down her high cheekbones, and her tongue was fully hanging out like a dog. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuuuuuck meee! Tear my asshole apart pleeeaaaaase!”

“Shut up and suck that dick,” growled Peyton while roughly grabbing Weiss by the ponytail. He practically slammed the girl’s head down onto his cum-stained tool, smashing her petite nose into a tangle of pubic hair and packing her throat full of cockmeat. And he didn’t stop there but rather continued to push and pull on Weiss’s ivory hair until he was skullfucking her as little more than his personal onahole.

Weiss had never been spitroasted before. It simply wasn’t a thing a girl of her standing indulged in, but quickly she discovered that if having one big black cock wasn’t already amazing enough then being stuffed with two at once was positively heavenly. In that moment Weiss didn’t care about her reputation or what her family and friends would think of her in such a situation; she just wanted these wild stallions to never stop fucking her raw. Weiss had falsely believed that becoming a huntress was the most noble of aspirations, but no instead there was no greater accomplishment than becoming a black-bred bitch. She understood that now, and Weiss made sure to cry out her muffled praise as both men pumped her full of their gooey cum at both ends.

Neither brother wanted to waste their whole load inside Weiss, so they both pulled out and covered her thin, waifish body with their hot seed. Devin gifted the cross-eyed student her first facial by splattering his creamy spunk all over her face until both eyes were glued shut, and Peyton took great joy in painting her shapely lower back and blushing asscheeks with crisscrossing lines of cum. Weiss took it all like a good girl, moaning appreciatively at the deliberate marking of their new property. Of course she preferred if they came inside, but if the siblings decided she should wear their seed instead then Weiss would happily obey.

As soon as she felt their domineering grip on her body relax, Weiss flopped over onto her back in total exhaustion. Her small chest rose and fell with heady, panting breaths as the young girl struggled to compose herself from such a frenzied affair. Yet even in such a state of disarray, there was still only one thing on her mind. “M-more?” asked Weiss meekly, struggling to lift her heavy, cum-stained eyelashes so she could look up at both her black studs with pleading eyes. She spread her legs wide to show off both her sloppy holes and even reached down to bawdily fondle her cum-stained folds. “Please… Fuck me more…”


	4. Breaking Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers Devin and Peyton complete the RWBY set by teaching Blake the pleasures of surrendering to black cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!
> 
> All depicted characters are assumed to be of legal age.

Blake looked up from her book when the door to her dorm room swung open and in stumbled all three members of team RWBY with whom she shared the living space. Each of the girls looked completely disheveled with their hair down and clothes barely hanging off their young bodies, almost as if they had just returned from an endless night of drinking and bar hopping. But no, Blake knew the real reason why they were coming back to their beds so late in the night, and it was the worst kept secret in all of Beacon. At this point neither Ruby, Yang, nor Weiss even bothered to hide their mischievous deeds with the two dark-skinned brothers. Not that it would have done any good considering how paper thin the walls of the dormitory were.

“You sure were out late. Again,” said Blake drolly from behind the pages. Her neutral gaze studied them intently. While Yang seemed to have fared best with just an obvious limp, both Ruby and Weiss were practically bow-legged on wobbly feet.

The golden-haired pugilist was the first to respond with a shrug. “Yeah well, you know us. Wanted to fit in a last-minute study session before bed.”

“I’m sure.” Blake snapped her book shut and laid it across her lap. The judgmental glare she gave all three girls would have been enough to shame anybody, if they actually cared.

“Yeah! I guess you could say we were working on our multiplication,” giggled Ruby. A tiny speck of cum peeked from beneath her frilly skirt and ran all the way down her leg.

A sudden heat flared within Blake’s crotch at the sight, and she had to squeeze her legs together as the image of one of the brothers holding down Ruby and dumping a thick, gooey creampie into the young girl’s womb filled her head. The faunus’s hips wiggled atop her bedsheets, the itch growing hotter and more insistent when Weiss bent over to remove her own skirt only to accidentally show off her pale ass, glowing red with a clear handprint, and the very telling black spade symbol tattoo on the back of her neck. It was absolutely indecent yet quite possibly the sexiest thing Blake had ever seen, which spelled disaster for her runaway heat.

As her teammates undressed and tucked themselves into bed, Blake couldn’t help but dwell on the unfortunate timing of her estrus cycle. It figured her body had to go into heat just when a couple of hung studs transferred to Beacon and promptly made happy little cocksleeves of her friends. Even after the lights went out and everyone dozed off to sleep, the raven-haired girl tossed and turned wide-awake with her senses reeling from an unsatisfied craving between her legs. Blake could literally smell the thick, virile loads stirring within her roommates’ pussies while they slept fully content after being so thoroughly fucked and filled. It drove Blake crazy, and she had shamefully spent most of her past nights furiously masturbating her sopping wet cunt while Ruby, Yang, and Weiss remained blissfully unaware how much their faunus friend wished she were them. 

“Why me?” whined Blake as she shoved practically an entire hand up her twat in desperate search of relief. She hated the way this growing need had turned her from a calm, stoic huntress into a raving cock-hungry slut. There hadn’t been a day gone by where she didn’t curse her inescapable heat, especially when she had to suffer while the rest of her teammates got all the dick they could ever want. And after bringing herself to another empty orgasm with her own inadequate fingers, Blake had had enough. As she drifted off to the closest thing she could reach to a peaceful sleep, that single needling thought of “why me?” gradually twisted into a “why not me?”

* * *

Blake went on the prowl the very next morning. Even though she had two whole class periods before she’d be free to hunt down both brothers, the needy huntress planned head by forgoing her panties with the usual Beacon uniform. Such a risk endeavor nearly made her second-guess herself, as even the slightest breeze would give any lucky student a chance to glimpse her exposed sex, but Blake knew it was her best shot at enticing Devin and Payton. Still, it was incredibly difficult to focus on Professor Port’s lecture while she could feel her bare pussy dripping so freely beneath her skirt.

Finally, when the bell rang for her free period of the day, Blake set out to find her quarry. She knew this would be her only shot at getting the brothers alone without interference from her teammates because otherwise they were typically all over them like flies on pieces of meat. Two incredibly well-hung, chiseled pieces of meat that could make slobbering cumdumps of even the toughest members of RWBY. _“Alright enough, get a hold of yourself, Blake,”_ she said to herself as she felt another stream of arousal trickle down her inner thigh. _“You’re so close. Don’t fall apart now.”_ The horny huntress hurried towards the Beacon library, hoping against all odds that the brothers had decided to study instead of spar.

Luck was with her that day, and Blake quickly spotted the two by themselves at a table near the back of the library. Any other girl would have been too timid to approach the brothers, perhaps preferring to play a game of cat and mouse until they finally caught on to what she needed, but Blake wasn’t at all like other girls. She knew what she wanted and didn’t have time for games, not when her body was literally driving her crazy with desire. Besides, they had already run through three of her teammates and would surely have recognized Blake upon sight. So instead, the faunus huntress marched right up to Devin and Peyton, whom looked up from their seats at her approach, and stood over them with her hands on both hips. “I want what they have.”

Both black men cocked an eyebrow at her. “Excuse me?” asked Peyton.

“My friends. You know… Yang, Ruby, Weiss. Don’t play dumb with me, I’m not in the mood.” She bent over to bring her bright amber eyes to their level. “I know what you two have been doing with them this past week. Damn near the whole school knows by now, and I’m tired of being left out.” Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slit. “I want you to fuck me.”

Devin and Peyton glanced at each other with a smirk, and it looked like they were about the burst out in laughter. Instead, Devin turned back to her with his answer. “And why should we do that?”

Blake blinked, stunned by his rebuff. “Wh-what did you say?”

“I said why should we? Like you just admitted yourself, we’ve already got your friends, and let me tell you they’re more than willing to put out. That’s three pussies we’ve got on lockdown, and just in case you failed algebra class that’s one more than we really need between the two of us.” Devin shut his textbook and gave Blake his complete attention. “So I ask again, why do we need to add a fourth bitch to our bed?”

Blake couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was so taken aback that even being called a bitch to her face – which normally would have been a death sentence for any lesser man – didn’t phase her. _“Are they turning me down?”_ To think that these perverts had the audacity to not only fuck her teammates behind her back but also to imply that Blake herself wasn’t a total catch. Any other man in this library would have dropped their pants the instant Blake asked, but not these two. Clearly they were going to play hardball.

Unfortunately for her, Blake was completely at the end of her rope and didn’t have the patience to play their game. She needed to get laid and she needed it now; if that meant pulling out all the stops then so be it. With a reluctant sigh, Blake spun around and slowly lifted up her checkered skirt to show off her bare ass and equally bare pussy peeking from between her thighs. Her eyes darted around frantically for anyone looking in their direction. “You sure you boys want to turn this down?”

“Damn!” hissed Peyton. “No panties. You really are in a hurry to get blacked, aren’t ya?”

“I’m in a hurry to get fucked. But if you two don’t want to raw this wet pussy of mine,” she said while wiggling her hips, “Then I’ll find someone who will.”

“Fine, fine,” said Devin. “You’ve made your point.” He stood up and gave Blake a swift spank on her fat ass, and she had to bite down to keep her yelp from exploding across the library hall like the slap did. “There’s a spot over by the ancient history section. We shouldn’t have any interruptions.”

Blake’s breath hitched in her throat. “Here?” she asked.

“Damn right,” said Devin. “You want what your friends got? Then you do what we tell you, just like they do. Now move that fine ass.”

They led her away from their table and down between the rows of bookshelves. As soon as they reached the less-traveled aisle, Devin roughly pushed Blake up against the shelves. “You might want to grab onto something,” he said, flipping up her skirt and grabbing a handful of jiggling flesh while undoing his own pants.

Blake didn’t even bother to hide the way she loved his rough treatment of her ass beneath her normally impassive façade, nor could she hold back the hot moan when Devin thrust his dick inside her dripping snatch. “Already?!” she cried out.

“Why not? You’re fucking soaked, girl.” Devin grabbed hold of her flared hips with both hands and pulled her back into his thrusts. “You been walking around this wet all day? Just thinking about getting this black dick inside you?”

There was no point in denying it. “Yes…” muttered Blake. Her head dropped low between her shoulders as he rutted into her from behind, and just like he had suggested she grabbed onto the wooden shelves to steady herself. “I’ve been waiting so long. You have no idea how – Ahh!” Blake cried out loudly when Devin grabbed a fistful of her raven hair and yanked back hard, forcing her head to face toward the ceiling.

“You’d better keep it down,” said Devin with a grin, knowing full well that he was doing everything in his power to make her unravel. “Unless you want the whole library to hear what a slut you are.”

“I can’t help it!” moaned Blake. “You’re so – Nyah! – big!” His dick was everything she could have possibly imagined. Not only was he stretching out her tight pussy in a way that no other man could ever hope to match, but the way he grabbed at her body and held it steady for his thrusts triggered every latent fantasy within Blake’s mind. Here was the dominant bull she had been waiting for, eager to hold down his woman and breed her like a sow. Blake’s eyes rolled up into her skull every time his throbbing cockhead crashed against her cervix and smeared it with his precum as a precursor to the thick load soon to follow. “Oh fuck! I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cummiiiinggg!” So many days of wanting resulted in a truly explosive climax for Blake, and as she creamed herself all over Devin’s cock her excessive lust squirted from stuffed pussy and sprayed all over the floor like a true bitch in heat.

Recognizing his own impending release, Devin quickly pulled his cock from Blake’s snug pussy and pushed the shuddering girl onto her knees. Locked in the midst of her own rolling orgasm, Blake could only gaze up at him with her tongue out and eyes crossed lewdly as he jerked himself off with her own pussy juices. He aimed for the faunus girl’s pretty face and blew his gooey load all over her fair features, coating her nose, lips, eyebrows, and even her adorable black bow in a thick layer of cum. Blake was barely able to shut her eyes in time before the sticky mess splashed onto her lashes and glued both eyelids shut. With her pussy suddenly feeling so empty and neglected without his dick, she simply knelt there and whimpered softly as she received the cummy facial she wished so desperately had been spilled inside her womb.

“Why? You didn’t have to do that,” huffed Blake as she gingerly touched a fingertip upon the sticky cum covering her cheekbones. “Now I have to walk out of the library like this.”

Both the brothers laughed at her. “Not if you swallow it all.”

Blake’s cat ears flicked at such a lewd suggestion, more because it was so delightfully naughty than out of any aversion to the idea, and she immediately scooped up a healthy dollop of cum and pushed the covered finger between her lips. “Still, you could have just…” She caught herself from nearly saying what was on her mind. There was still a part of Blake that yet hesitated from giving in to these men and becoming their plaything like her friends. But in the end she couldn’t deny how much she craved the privilege of being a blacked cockslut, and she spoke her mind. “You could have just cum inside me.”

“Sure, but where would be the fun in that? Desperation is a good look for you.” Peyton stepped up next with his cock already out, and he slapped his hefty shaft against her cum-stained cheek even while Blake busied herself with sucking his brother’s seed off her fingers. “Let’s get this thing off you.” He grabbed Blake’s bow and pulled it off her head, revealing her true faunus ears. “There. Now you look just like the slutty kitty cat you really are.”

Blake’s cheeks burned at the humiliation they were putting her through, but even that wasn’t enough to dissuade her from this path she chose. They could do whatever they wanted with her, and both of them knew it. “What do I have to do to earn your cum?” mewled Blake pathetically. She was at her absolute breaking point, willing to do anything and everything just to have her pussy filled with a hot creampie. Every second without was maddening, and she feared for her sanity the longer such denial dragged on.

“Pledge yourself to us,” said Devin at his brother’s side. He still had his cock out, and already he was stroking its rejuvenated length at the sight of her feasting on his cum. “Promise to be our black-owned cumslut, and that you’ll give up your holes whenever and wherever we want them.”

Such a pledge wasn’t necessary at all. Blake knew that they already had her right where they wanted her. This was just to make it official, to verbally cement her new place as their property. And even though Blake knew they were just toying with her, she couldn’t help but give in immediately. “I promise!” she vowed. “Whatever you want, you can have it. Just please – Oof!”

Peyton didn’t even wait for her to finish, and he pushed Blake flat onto her back before covering her body with his own. “Geez, you really are a disgrace. I can’t believe the kind of sluts they train here at Beacon, but hey I ain’t complaining.” In one smooth motion, he lifted Blake’s legs high over her head and slammed downward in the firm mating press that she craved. “There ya go, bitch. How’s that black dick feel?”

“It’s amazing!” Blake ahegao’d on the spot, both eyes rolling back and her tongue flopping out as soon as he slammed balls-deep. Every intelligent function in Blake’s brain short-circuited at once and was replaced with a flood of primal ecstasy. A feral squeal burst from her lips, and more delirious moans poured forth uncontrolled as Peyton pounded her deeper and harder than she had ever felt before. “Make me yours!”

“You already are,” snarled Peyton as he nipped at her neck. He thrust recklessly at Blake’s sweltering heat, transforming the stoic huntress into a whimpering cocksleeve right there on the library floor. The girl’s cunt was practically drowning his dick in her own nectar, and the excess was pouring down the crack of her juicy ass. Soon the entire aisle was filled with the lurid squelch of Blake’s pussy getting absolutely rawed by fat black cock, and she wasn’t even trying to hold back her moans anymore.

But as good as it felt to be pounded into mind-numbing oblivious by her new masters, there was still one thing she desired above all else. Blake wasn’t at all ready to become a mother, but she was more than ready to receive a thick load inside her womb. “P-please!” she begged. “Don’t pull out! I need it!” Her legs clenched around his torso, desperate to keep him locked inside her. “Pleeeease! I’ll be your slut, I’ll be your slave, I’ll be your anything, just please breed meeeee!”

No reasonable man could deny such an earnest plea, and so with the comforting knowledge that Blake was well and truly theirs for the rest of her life, Peyton fully hilted himself within her quivering snatch and blasted her weakened cervix with hot seed. As soon as she felt his payload flood her womb, Blake’s eyes rolled back and she noisily came with him. Her velvety walls clenched and milked his girth with unmatched greed, and it was a struggle for him to even pull back and pump her pussy a few more times to squirt out the last remaining drops. Once he had firmly seeded his new slut, Peyton stood up next to his brother and joined him in admiring their newest catch.

“You did it…” gasped Blake in astonishment as she started to wind down. With her heat temporarily lifted, the girl’s more rationale mind once again prevailed and impressed upon her the consequences of what they had just done. “You came inside me.” Yet such a stark realization didn’t stop Blake from presenting herself like a proper whore. Flat on her back with skirt bunched up around her waist, the cat-girl kept her legs spread wide for them both – her cat ears twitching in rhythm to her hips – and she even reached down with a hand to fondle her creamy folds.

“Damn right I did,” said Peyton proudly. “And if you want another creampie you’ll come straight to our room after your classes tonight. Your friends will be there too, and they can watch us break in our new toy.”

The mere fact that he didn’t already consider her broken in was salacious portent to what lied in store for her that evening, and it sent a shiver down Blake’s spine. Disagreeing wasn’t even an option in her mind. “Yes sir,” mumbled Blake, squeezing her thighs together at the thought of what they had planned for her later. The heavy warmth of his cum settling deep within her core had already reawakening her heat, and she knew it was only a matter of minutes until she would be raring to go again. But they would make her wait, and Blake knew she had no choice but to be a well-behaved pet for them.


	5. Breaking RWBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now joined together by their mutual love for black men, team RWBY celebrates with a tawdry night of carnal deeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

As the rest of the school year progressed, team RWBY grew stronger and more united than ever before, now brought even closer together by their mutual love for the two men that had become the center of their lives. During the day, the girls were still the fierce, capable students of Beacon that they had come to be known as, but when night fell and the school grew quiet, they reported promptly to their well-hung lovers to serve as their happy cocksleeves with reckless abandon. Of course the girls still had all the normal responsibilities that consumed their day-to-day lives, yet those duties combined with their busy class schedules meant they never truly got a chance to enjoy the black cocks they had fallen in love with together as a full team.

Not that they had any complaints. It wasn’t at all uncommon for Ruby to walk into her dorm room to find Peyton and Devon spitroasting Weiss over her bed, at which point they’d send the Schnee heiress off to her next class full of cum before promptly giving Ruby the same treatment. Other times, Yang and Blake would agree to meet up for some practice sparring in the gymnasium, only to end their session by heading directly over to the two studs’ room for a full evening of wall-shaking, bed-rattling debauchery. Over time, all of the girls got better at weaving such naughty trysts flawlessly throughout their hectic academic routine, and the two Vacuan exchange students became more efficient at fucking all four cock-hungry snowbunnies in a timely manner.

But eventually the frantic, time-pressed nature of their naughty encounters became too strenuous for the six students to bear, and they desperately sought a way for them all to relax and spend real quality time together. Such an opportunity finally arrived during a three-day weekend when each one of them had more than enough time to complete their homework assignments (in between their regular desperate dickings of course) while reserving the last day of holiday downtime for themselves.

Still, life for team RWBY wasn’t all about getting their desperate dick fix, even if the proudly-displayed black spade tattoos on their bodies would suggest otherwise. They were all still close friends, and after such a long and stressful semester they were just as eager to spend some quality time together . “Let’s go out on the town!” proclaimed Ruby as she finally shut her journal on the last page of a written essay.

“For once, I think that’s a fantastic idea,” said Weiss. “I heard there’s a new club that just opened downtown. It just so happens that I’ve bought a lovely new dress for such an occasion, and I can’t wait to try it on!”

Yang snickered from across the room. “Yeah, only so our boyfriends can rip it off you later.”

The laughter from all three girls brought a frustrated blush to Weiss’s face, but she knew better than to deny what they all knew to be true. With any luck, the night would end with all four of them getting undressed and ravished side-by-side for the first time since falling for their foreign lovers. Each one of them knew the next best thing to getting fucked by big black cock was watching one of their friends take that same fierce dicking, and this would finally be the night when they could indulge in both naughty desires.

The girls quickly threw on their most provocative nightwear and headed out, knowing that they were dressing more for Peyton and Devin’s enjoyment later that night more so than anyone else. But even so, their manner of dress drew many hungry stares as they entered the club. Just as promised, Weiss wore a dazzling pure white dress with glittering gems woven in the fabric and a long slit along the side that wasn’t at all shy about how much thigh it showed off. Never afraid to show off her stomach, Blake choose a skintight ensemble that proudly displayed her toned midriff and her slender, agile build. Yang could easily have been considered the most sluttily dressed of the group while her young sister was ironically the most conservative. The blonde bombshell had on the tiniest, shortest miniskirt that had ever been invented with a spaghetti-strap tank top that did a poor job of holding in her enormous (and braless) chest. And of course Ruby felt totally outclassed in a frilly skirt that nearly went down to her knees and a button-up blouse – of which she desperately undid the top few rows of buttons in a desperate attempt to show off enough skin to fit in with the rest of her provocative team.

Each of the girls also wore clear signs of the brothers’ ownership over their young, nubile bodies. Every member of team RWBY proudly sported a black spade tattoo on a place of their choosing: Weiss had one on the back of her neck beneath her swaying ponytail, Ruby’s was on the inside of her forearm, and Yang sported hers loud and clear as a tramp stamp on her lower back. Blake had preferred to get her tattoo under her belly button, marking the spot right above her womb where she most preferred to take the brothers’ rich and creamy seed, which usually kept it hidden from public view inside her pants. Still, the faunus girl made sure to proudly proclaim her devotion to black cock in other ways, such as the choker around her neck that carried a spade symbol directly under her chin. Such adornments drew the eyes of everybody in the club – especially the jealous men – as rumors about the four girls and their new preference spread throughout Beacon.

They kicked off the night in full swing, hitting the dance floor with a drink in each of their hands. It was a time to cut loose and unwind after seemingly endless weeks of study and practice. No one exemplified the age-old adage of “work hard and play harder” than team RWBY. Ruby, being just under the drinking limit, unfortunately had to enjoy her night limited to virgin cocktails (which all the girls laughed about considering how much cum she drank on the daily). But thanks to the cleverness of her sister Yang who slipped her a few sips of her own beverages, the young girl still managed to get a good buzz going and soon she was dancing and stumbling as wildly as her friends.

“Fuck!” slurred Weiss loudly, totally blitzed out of her mind, in a completely unlady-like fashion above the pulse-pounding dance music. “I need some dick in me right now!”

“We know,” said Blake dryly, her hips shaking and hair whipping to the beat. “You always do.”

The four girls were gathered together on the dance floor with Yang and Ruby sticking particularly close to one another. “Just a little longer!” shouted Yang as she backed her round, barely-covered ass up against her sister. “This is Ruby’s first night out! I’m still trying to teach her some moves!”

Ruby was really getting into the mood, flailing recklessly without the slightest hint of rhythm. Yet when Yang started to grind against her, she frozen as soon as her hands fell upon her sister’s thick thighs. “Yang!” squeaked Ruby. “You’re not wearing any panties!”

“Of course I’m not.” Yang gave her little sister a devious smirk over her shoulder. “Where do you think we’re going after this?”

Such a lewd suggestion, as obvious as it was, instantly produced a damp spot between Ruby’s legs. “H-hey guys,” said Ruby with a quivering voice. “I think I’m ready to leave now.”

They all knew exactly what that meant and what their next destination would be. The girls quickly settled their tabs and left the club in a seemingly mad dash to begin the true festivities of the night, racing down the street awkwardly in their high heels. When they saw the glowing windows of the Beacon dormitory in the night, it was like a vision of paradise. They ran inside and down the hallway to the room of their waiting lovers where four impatient hands rapped hastily on the door. Then they stood silently with bated breath to see which of the brothers would answer first.

As soon as the door opened and she saw his face, Blake lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Devin’s neck while capturing his lips in a needy kiss. Though usually the most reserved and introverted of the team, the raven-haired faunus wasn’t at all shy about lavishing her black lovers when they were finally together, even aggressively if need be. He responded in kind, instinctively understanding how starved for attention his horny catgirl could be and all-too-ready to give her what she craved.

“Blake!” hissed Wiess, more so outraged that she hadn’t thought to act first and now left to watch. But as soon as she spotted Peyton deeper within the room, she dashed past the two kissing lovebirds and obnoxiously repeated the gesture with the other brother. “Mmm, hello lover! I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“I can tell,” Peyton said with a chuckle, immediately slipping a hand up her dress and cupping her wet mound. The Schnee girl’s panties were absolutely soaked all the way through, which made it easy for him to start stroking her peeking clit. Weiss mewled girlishly and squirmed in his grasp as she breathed hot and heavy into his ear.

Yet as much as everyone in the room had been looking forward to this moment, an obvious problem quickly became apparent: there were four thirsty cocksleeves and only two cocks. They would have to share, and Ruby felt that the responsibility fell upon her as team leader to sort everything out. “Alright then!” she shouted. “It’s time to come up with a plan! I say each of us pair off with another teammate and choose a – Hey!”

The young girl’s bold speech was interrupted by Yang, who was always looking for an opportunity to tease her little sister. “Look at you, being the leader,” she said, pulling Ruby up against her own curvy, more developed body and warming Ruby up with a hand massage on her much smaller chest. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to.”

“Wh-whatever do you mean?” Ruby asked nervously, thrown off by the incestuous yet not-unwelcome touch.

“Taking the lead, calling the shots. You’re trying to secure the first fuck of the night for yourself.” Yang giggled and licked at Ruby’s ear. “I’m proud of you! Look what a clever slut my little sis has become!”

“She has come a long way,” said Blake, who had broken off her kiss with Devin and was now snaking her hand down his pants to grab a handful of cock. “Mmm, and speaking of long…”

“But Ruby is right,” continued Yang. “We should split up. Ruby and I will take Devin. You two pair up with Peyton.”

The suggestion was met with a disdainful scoff. “Ugh! Why do I have to partner with her?” asked Weiss with narrowed eyes.

“Because you two need to learn to work together for once!” declared Ruby, taking back her role as captain. “No reason we can’t have fun _and_ develop better unit cohesion! Think of it as… team building! We gotta work on our fundamentals.”

Blake reluctantly left Devin’s side, giving him a quick kiss before doing so, and sauntered over to Peyton and Weiss. “She’s right, you know.” She immediately grabbed at their man, peeling him away from Weiss and entangling herself in his warm embrace. “Just follow my lead, snow angel. Like you always do.”

Weiss’s hands balled into fists and she sneered at the meddlesome faunus yet said nothing.

Meanwhile, left alone with his cock out but no one to play with it, Devin sat himself on the edge of his bed. His focus was soon drawn to Yang who had taken to playfully bending herself over a nearby table to let that tiny miniskirt ride up her jaw-dropping ass. “Damn, Yang. No panties tonight?”  
  


“How can you tell?” purred the blonde, pushing out her hips enticingly for show.

“Because I can smell your wet pussy from clear over there. Now come here and sit on daddy’s cock.”

Yang’s eyes lit up at his command, and she approached him with desire in every step. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Now hold on a minute!” Ruby jumped between them at the ready. “Maybe I am abusing my privileges as team leader a little bit, but I don’t care! You always get first dibs whenever we share, and this time I’m putting my foot down.”

“Oh?” There wasn’t an ounce of disapproval in Yang’s voice. Instead, the blonde couldn’t be more proud of Ruby in how assertive she was being all for the sake of getting fucked silly. It reminded Yang so much of herself back when she had discovered boys for the first time. “I think it’s time to let you in on a little secret.” She immediately grabbed Ruby and hugged her tightly from behind while pushing her closer to Devin. “You want to know why I always go first? Purely for your sake. I mean just look at that fucking cock.” Both girls were now just a couple feet away from Devin and his massive, throbbing dick on full display. It was an awesome sight that immediately caused butterflies to flutter in Ruby’s stomach. “I’ve seen that thing absolutely destroy you, and that’s even after I’ve spent a good half hour wearing him out beforehand.

“Th-that’s not true,” said Ruby. “I took them both just fine all by myself once before. Don’t forget that I was the one who… I mean, I found them first!”

“Yeah,” agreed Devin with a smirk. “And you passed out on us after just one round.”

Yang giggled in her sister’s ear. “Face it, Ruby. You need me to take the bullet for you. It’s a tough job, but one that I proudly undertake as part of my sisterly duty.”

“Oh please! Let me go and I’ll show you. I can handle his cock just as well as anyone!” Ruby pushed Yang off her and quickly closed the distance between her and Devin, discarding the rest of her clothes along the way. “I hope you’re ready because this time I won’t be holding back!”

Devin could only chuckle at the girl’s intense bravado. “Feisty, I like it. Well then climb onboard and show me what you’ve got.”

A brief flicker of doubt passed over Ruby’s face as she beheld Devin’s massive shaft so closely, but just as quickly it was gone. Filled with resolute determination, the fiery teen clambered onto his lap and settled into position. Without even touch it, she could already feel the sheer heat radiating off his huge cock with it so close to both holes. Ruby shivered, more nervous than ever before, but she pushed through the anxiety. Reaching down with one hand, she took firm hold of his hard length and angled the tip against the most unlikely of places: her snug asshole. And before anyone witnessing the dirty scene could speak up, Ruby pushed downward and impaled herself upon nearly a foot of black cock.

It was a risky gamble but one that Ruby hoped would pay off. She knew that if she let that black cock anywhere near her pussy, she’d be cumming on it within seconds. The same could certainly be said for her other hole as well, but Ruby wasn’t nearly as much of a buttslut as her sister. Yang absolutely loved taking it up the ass and wasn’t at all shy about who knew it. And while Ruby certainly enjoyed the occasional ass-fuck, it wasn’t her favorite and always took a bit longer to push her over that climactic edge. With any luck, she’d be able to endure Devin’s cock inside her anus a lot longer than if it were inside her cunt, and thus the team captain of RWBY would be able to prove she could hold out just as long as anyone else.

Yet as soon as Ruby sank down onto his cock and felt his fat cockhead practically tickle her spine, she knew that she had miscalculated. The night’s scandalous activities at the club had gotten her so worked up that Ruby was just about ready to surrender to this black cock no matter where it ended up. “Hoooh!” she cried out, back arching sharply. “B-big!”

“You’re tight, Ruby,” said Devin, who followed his praise with a swift spank upon her bouncing ass. “A lot tighter than your sister.”

“Th-thanks,” stammered Ruby as she poured all her focus into her riding ability. She didn’t know quite how to take the compliment, or even if it was a complement. But tight was good, right? But it also could be that his cock was just that big, and he certainly felt huge inside her ass. Though by all accounts he really shouldn’t. Both brothers had fucked Ruby in the butt so many times these last few weeks that she was sure by now her hole should have been absolutely ruined and stretched permanently to their exact size, forever leaving their mark upon the young girl. Yet somehow, her ass was still as elastic and pliable as ever, gripping around his fantastic girth as if it were her first time. Even still, knowing that she was tight for him made her heart swell with pride and drove Ruby put even more work into fucking herself upon his cock just to make him feel good. “Are you… Are you gonna cum soon?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Devin leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around one of her pert nipples, making Ruby cry out lustfully. He slurped and suckled on the teat as she moved. “Why?” he asked, voiced muffled by her breast. “Do you want me to cum?”

“Yes,” admitted Ruby bashfully. It seemed like such an odd admission while she was grinding herself away on his cock, but she still felt a little shy about it. “I like it when y-you cum inside me.”

“Tell me why.”

“Because it feels good!” Such dirty talk was only making Ruby hotter, and her pussy was literally gushing its sticky juices all over Devin’s stomach. Not that he seemed to mind at all from the way he pulled her petite body closer as she rode him to her heart’s content. “It… It reminds me that I belong to you. That my body is yours and the only thing allowed to cum inside me is black cock!”

Devin was now gently gnawing on her nipple with his teeth, not enough to hurt but to make her moans all the more intense from the electric currents running along her spine. “And what if I don’t want to? What if I want to pull out and cum all over these perky titties?”

“Then you can!” Ruby’s eyes had started to roll upward into her head from the overwhelming pleasure. “You can do whatever you want to me! And I’ll take it all! I’m your little slut, and I’ll do anything – anything! – to make this black cock happy!”

There was no point in replying when actions would prove far more satisfying. With a firm grip on her hips, Devin pulled his squealing cumdump down onto his lap, fully hilting himself within her warm depths, and spurted a rich and creamy payload straight into her bowels. Ruby cried out in absolute bliss, simultaneously cumming with him, and instinctively tightened her legs around his torso. She went completely ragdoll in his grasp, no longer possessing the strength to continue riding his cock through their joint climaxes, but that no longer mattered anyway. Instead, it was entirely up to Devin to hold Ruby’s limp body against him as her head rolled back along with her entire upper body, and surely she would have collapsed to the floor in a cum-drunk heap if not for his aid.

“Geez Ruby, some team captain you are,” giggled Yang as she watched enviously. Perhaps she was being a bit too hard on her sister, but she also knew Ruby was too blissed out of her mind right now to take any real offense. “It’s called losing to the dick. Look it up in the dictionary some time. I’m sure you’ll find your face next to it.”

By now, Devin was just finishing up the rest of his creampie inside the listless girl, and he turned his attention toward Yang. “Big talk for the blonde bimbo who’s been our bitch since day one.”

Yang bristled at that mention of their first encounter in the weight room where they fucked her stupid, securing her place as their plaything. “You only won that time because I let you. And since you’ve proven to be such good lays compared to the other limp dicks here in Beacon, I’ve stuck around!”

“Big talk.” With the deed now done inside Ruby, Devin lifted the insensate girl off his cock and lightly tossed her onto the bed beside him before the creampie stuffed up her ass could leak all over his crotch. Though he had just released an absolute amount of spunk inside Ruby, his cock was already nearly at full strength just from the promise of the next girl who would soon be wrapped around it. “If you think you’re so tough then get over here and prove it.”

“You better believe I will,” proclaimed Yang, licking her lips hungrily as she took her sister’s place in Devin’s lap. Though watching Ruby fuck her ass upon that black cock had awakened a craving to do the same, Yang instead opted to use her pussy with similar motivations in mind. She now had something to prove to this cocky bastard, and it simply wouldn’t do to immediately cum from what no doubt would be a mind-blowing ass-fuck and confirm his view.

He felt just as good as she remembered, even if it had only been a few days since their last romp. Yang hated going even half a day without her favorite black dicks smashing her insides into jelly, but there was simply too much schoolwork to be done over the weekend that she had to stay away. But now that those responsibilities were met, the ravenous blonde could finally indulge in her unleashed libido. “Fuck, you’re such a stud!” she cried out as soon as his tip blunted against her cervix, instantly throwing away any hesitation about further boosting Devin’s out-of-control ego. “You big-dicked bastard! If you’re gonna be such a – Haagh! – arrogant prick then the least you can do is fuck my brains out!”

“Seems like you’re doing a good enough job of that yourself,” he replied with a resounding slap upon her jiggling ass. Yang was twerking herself violently upon his cock, her hips shaking with all the boundless enthusiasm that she had displayed on the dance floor not even an hour ago. The small dorm room was already filled with the thick, meaty clap of her asscheeks smacking together each time she slammed downward and smothered his hefty ballsack between those pillowy buns. But that didn’t matter much to Devin as he had a much more mouth-watering sight happening right in front of him with Yang’s giant chest flopping to the rhythm of her rough riding. “Can’t believe a white girl like you has such fat titties. You were practically built to fuck,” he declared before diving in and motorboating her breasts the way they deserved to be.

“Ugh! M-Maybe,” said Yang with a shy blush. The original intention of humbling her boyfriend had quickly crumbled into reluctant praise as the intense pleasure eroded her defenses. Yang liked to think of herself as a pretty tough gal, able to take punches and keep swinging in return, but she had discovered a glaring weakness since meeting the two Vacuan hunks. She had always enjoyed sex, but sex with black men was on a whole other level. It was like an addiction, and she’d do absolutely anything to get her fix. There was no point in pretending otherwise as Yang quickly learned. But even so, that didn’t mean that Yang had to take defeat so easily. “Don’t think you won just because you’re fucking me so damn good!”

“I’m not doing a damn thing,” he said with another harsh spank. “You’re doing it all yourself.”

A ragged groan tumbled from Yang’s lips as she realized he was right. She was fucking herself upon his cock like an insatiable demon, and it was pointless to deny otherwise. With every push, every grind against his hips, Yang swore that the next one would be slower and more deliberate, but each time she hilted his black cock fully within herself and felt that gooey precum push into her womb, the blonde slut couldn’t help but speed up with increased intensity. She wanted more and more and so much more until the pleasure seared her mind and pushed her into that blissful oblivion. Again, it was that damn addiction. The only hope Yang had left was that she could at least last longer than her sister.

Speaking of which, it was about that time when Ruby finally roused from her stupor and had taken the opportunity to crawl up the bed and position herself behind Yang’s bouncing frame. “Better watch out, sis,” she snickered while placing a hand on the blonde’s fit ass. Ruby’s index finger immediately went to Yang’s puckered anus and wiggled against the clenched opening. “Make sure you don’t lose to the dick.”

“R-Ruby?!” cried out Yang in confusion while still trying to hold down her own rising orgasm. “That’s cheating! Stop!”

But nothing would persuade the young girl from taking her revenge after Yang had spent so much time cajoling her earlier. This was Ruby’s chance to turn the tables and gain the upper hand over her sister for once, and she’d be a fool to turn it down. “What’s the matter? Feel yourself beginning to unravel?” asked Ruby gleefully. She pushed a probing digit into Yang’s bouncing bum, followed shortly afterward by a second and then a third. Ruby knew her big sis could take it. She’d seen firsthand how absurdly stretched her sister’s asshole could become around that fat black girth so her teeny fingers should pose no challenge, and Ruby made sure to say as such. “If you’re so tough then little ol’ me can’t possible do anything to fluster you.”

Yang screamed through grit teeth as she desperately tried to hold herself together. She had been double penetrated by the brothers before and thus knew how devastating such stimulation could be. And just like clockwork, her entire body seized up and convulsed as waves of ecstasy announced her heaving climax. “Fuck, fuck!” she hollered. “Ruby! D-Devin! Oohhh!”

It must have been hard to completely ignore the sounds of Yang losing her mind just across the room, but Weiss and Blake were doing an admirable job at focusing their attention upon Peyton despite the distraction. All three students were now completely nude, and both girls were kneeling at the feet of their lover as they took turn lavishing his dark shaft with their tongues. “Move over!” snapped Weiss, still vivid over her past humiliation. “Quit hogging him all to yourself!”

“Ruby said we’re supposed to share,” said Blake coyly with a wink. Since Weiss had to pull away to yell at her, the devious faunus took advantage by wrapping her lips around Peyton’s abandoned cock all to herself. The Schnee heiress was left to watch with even greater fury as Blake’s cheeks hollowed from her fervent sucking.

“She’s right, you know.” Peyton had taken hold of Blake’s twitching cat ears to guide her along his length, but then he used the grip to push her mouth off. “So tell me, what do you think we ought to do about it?”

Blake’s cat eyes narrowed playfully as she studied her blushing teammate. This was a good opportunity to decide the haughty slut’s fate, and she hummed with satisfaction as a hundred ideas flirted through her head. “On all fours. I want to see you fuck her like a bitch.”

A shiver ran up Weiss’s back. “Th-that’s so wildly inappropriate!” Yet even as she protested, Weiss couldn’t stop herself from obediently assuming the position. Her body was so aching with need that not presenting herself for her lover’s convenience was inconceivable. “You’re absolutely filthy, Blake!”

“Maybe, but I’m not the one hunkering down like a dog.” Blake crawled over to Weiss’s raised ass and began to caress it, pulling the cheeks apart roughly to show off both naughty holes. Her fingers snaked inward and dipped between her pussy folds, slipping within with great ease thanks to the abundant juices. “You’re absolutely soaked. What a slut you are.”

“Nngh! I-I’m not the only one,” protested Weiss with a cute whine. Her hips were wiggling incessantly as that burning itch within her gut had became exacerbated by her teammate’s teasing touch. She yelped when Blake responded by spanking her pale ass. Yet when she felt Blake’s fingers pull out of her snatch, Weiss looked back to find out why and gasped in pure elation to find that Peyton had taken position behind her, his fat cock smacking down between her cheeks. “P-please!”

“I like it when you beg,” he said with a chuckle. “You’re good at it. Certainly not what I expected from such a high-class girl, but I guess deep down you were just waiting for the right man to teach you your place.”

Weiss groaned in humiliation. It was bad enough that she was absolutely aching for his cock, but did he really have to drag it out so much? “Not true!” she said in a last-ditch effort to preserve her dignity, though they all knew it wouldn’t last. “I… I just…” Words failed Weiss. She couldn’t think of anything to say that might help her save face, so instead she said the only thing that made sense. “Fuck me!”

But any ideas Peyton had about doing so were interrupted by Blake. “Not yet,” she said, grabbing hold of his dick to hold him back. “Beg for it, princess. I want to hear you submit.”

While under normal circumstances Weiss would have dug in her heels and refused to acquiesce to such an absurd notion, she was far too horny to care. “Please, daddy!” she cried, pulling out all the stops. She had already called him such a lewd nickname before, and it had quickly become a favorite for the repressed slut to express her filthy fantasies. “Aren’t I your good girl? I… I just want daddy’s big, fat cock.”

Peyton grinned as he watched her squirm on all fours, her hips now bouncing to hot-dog his length between her asscheeks. “Big, fat, and what?” he asked with a heavy-handed spank upon those buns.

“And black!” she squealed. “Gimme that black cock, pleeaaaase!”

It was Blake’s turn to chuckle. “Damn, that’s hot,” she said, stroking Weiss’s lower back. “This is exactly where you belong, and it’s such a good look for you.”

“I agree,” said Peyton just before pushing forward and slamming his thick cock into the Schnee heiress. A haggard, high-pitched scream rang out when Weiss finally got what she wanted, and it showed no sign of stopping as Peyton began to really fuck her good and hard. “My little cock addict. Tell me how daddy’s cock feels, girl.”

“It feels good!” scream Weiss, eyes rolling back in abject pleasure. She was already so close to cumming, and she wasn’t at all shy about it from the way she pushed back against his hips. “Daddy fucks me soooo good! I love being his dirty, white-bitch cumdump!”

Blake mockingly shook her head and tsk’d at Weiss. “How indecent. If only Beacon know how lewd you really were. The great Weiss Schnee… Down on all fours and rutting like a wild animal.” She leaned into her friend’s ear and purred sultrily. “Maybe we should release that video you filmed last week. The entire school would be talking about what a huge slut you are for an entire year.”

Weiss instantly came at such a naughty suggestion. Pushed to the brink by the very thought of her private sex life made public, her tongue rolled out of her mouth to perfectly complete the sight of her getting fucked like a bitch in heat. “Hyaah! Puh-please! Daaaaaddyyyy!”

The only thing better than fucking Weiss doggystyle was pulling her hair while doing so, and thus Peyton was quick to snatch up her swaying ponytail and yank on it hard. It had an instant effect. Weiss screamed aloud in searing bliss, instantly chaining into a second orgasm before her first had even finished. The pale teen’s overstuffed pussy squirted all over his girth, sprinkling lust onto the carpeted floor. “Look at you,” said Peyton, slapping Weiss’s ass as it bounced on his cock. “What a nasty slut. You act like such a stuck-up queen to everyone else in this school, but you’re really just a submissive bitch.”

“Only for you, daddy!” panted Weiss. “Only for you and this black cock!” Her body was completely at his mercy, both from the cock rearranging her insides and the dominant handhold on her lovely hair. It was so aggressive and uncivilized, and it drove Weiss wild. “Cum inside me! Fill my slutty pussy with your cum!”

She always ended up begging for his seed, and Peyton always granted that lewd request. With a harsh grunt, he bottomed out within her gripping snatch and painted her insides white with a fat, gooey load. Fucked to the point of exhaustion, Weiss immediately fell forward and planted her face into the floor, leaving about half of the cum Peyton had managed to shoot inside her cunt to leak out while the rest of it sprayed across her back. Yet she took it all, moaning blissfully as she lay there twitching from the orgasmic high.

But Blake, ever the greedy one, leaned in to steal some of that seed for herself, wrapping her lips around Peyton’s cockhead and slurp up the last few ropes. “Mmm, delicious. Got any left for me?” she purred, looking up at him with hungry yellow eyes.

Peyton answered by lifting her up in his arms and dropping her onto his bed. Happy murmurs issued forth from the faunus’s lips as he quickly covered her slender body with his much larger frame, pushing Blake’s legs high over her head in what had become her favorite position. “Don’t hold back on me!” she demanded, eyes wide as she looked down at the fat dick pointing straight down at her pussy and ready to drop any second. “I want everything you – Nyaah!”

Blake’s cunt was so soaked that Peyton’s cock was able to plunge all the way through and bash his cockhead into her cervix in a single thrust. His heavy nuts slapped fully against the raven-haired teen’s upturned ass and made her entire body quiver in ecstasy. Pinned against the bed and stuffed full of black cock, Blake couldn’t stop herself from mewling in sweet surrender. “Hah! Y-you beast!” she panted as Peyton began to fuck her in long, deep strokes.

By then, Weiss had roused from her daze. Her heart immediately filled with jealousy at the sound of both lovers fornicating so recklessly, and she felt compelled to join them for a closer look. “What a disgrace,” sneered Weiss, fondling her own cream-filled snatch as she watched Blake get mating pressed into the bed. “Look at you, getting bred like some dumb animal. You’re nothing more than a bitch in heat,” Weiss said, completely ignoring the fact that she had been in the exact same situation – howling aloud in mind-blanking ecstasy for the cock now stuffing her teammate – just a minute ago. “How can the faunus ever expect to earn anyone’s respect when they’ve got such a hypocritical slut like you spreading her legs so easily?”

“Y-you’re one to – Haah! – talk!” snapped Blake between panting moans. Each downward thrust that slammed Peyton’s cockhead into her snatch knocked the air from her lungs, and Blake had to struggle to breathe lest she scream herself to death. But what a hell of a way that would be to go. “You didn’t even try to argue – Oohh! – before you just got down – Kyaah! – on all fours to present yourself – Ohh dust! – like a… a horny bitch!” Blake’s mind was fraying at the edges from all the pleasure surging through her body. Peyton continued to fuck her silly in total silence with a grin on his face. As far as he was concerned, the girls could bicker as much as they wanted so long as he had one of their pussies wrapped around his dick. “I wonder if your dear father – Fuuck! – would cut off your inherence if he knew his precious little girl – Nyaah! – let a black bull rut inside her womb every night!”

Weiss shivered at the accusation. “Sh-shut up!” she stammered, now jamming two fingers up inside her tight cunt in a desperate effort to alleviate the emptiness she felt without a black dick filling her up. Yet she was careful not to move too much for fear of dislodging that warm cum which felt so good soaking into her innermost depths. Already she could start to feel most of it sliding out of her gaped pussy lips, and it would only be a matter of time before she needed another refill. “I don’t care about him anymore! Not when I’ve got a new daddy… And besides, you’re just a stupid… sexy… Damn! You look so hot getting fucked like that.” Weiss couldn’t hold back any longer. Quickly, she swooped in and pressed her hungry lips against Blake’s, sealing them together in a hot, wet kiss. One of Blake’s own hands swung up, grabbed the back of Weiss’s head, and pulled her aggressively deeper into the kiss, where she moaned her building orgasm into the girl’s mouth. But eventually the strength left her arms and Blake was forced to let go, allowing Weiss to come back up for air. “Tell me,” she panted. “I miss it so much. Tell me how his dick feels inside you.”

“It’s so good!” squealed Blake sloppily. Both eyes were rolling back, pupils threatening to disappear inside her head. “He’s so big and… and… Hnngh!” Her entire body shivered from head to toe as Peyton shifted his hips to slam downward more deeply into her drooling cunt. “I can feel it throbbing! It wants so, so badly to cum inside me and…” Blake’s stomach tightened as the seal broke and one monster of an orgasm washed over her. “I want it! I want him to fill me up!”

As she listened to her friend act like a complete slut, Weiss had to bite down on her bottom lip to hold back moans and she fingerblasted her own sloppy snatch. She hadn’t thought it could be possible for her to get even further aroused, but watching her friend getting deep-dicked had awoken something far more perverse within Weiss. “Me too,” she whispered close into Blake’s ear. “I want him to bust a fat nut inside your cunt so he can fuck me next. Then all your filthy faunus juices will stir up inside me with his cum. Because th-that’s what teammates do!”

But if Blake even heard her, she certainly didn’t show it. Lost in her own bliss, the raven-haired teen was entirely focused on bringing her lover to completion with her. “Haaah! Breed!” babbled Blake with her tongue hanging loosely from her mouth. All common sense had been fucked from her mind, leaving only that raw primal need. “Breed me! Please!”

“Oh yeah?” grunted Peyton, sweat dripping off his brow and splashing against Blake’s breasts. “And stretch out that nice little tattoo you got for me?” He rubbed a thumb over that spade imprinted onto her stomach just below her navel, and he could even feel his own massive cock smashing against her womb under the skin. “What a waste. But if it’s a creampie you want, then here you go, cat slut!”

He pushed deep and shunted his blunt tip directly against her cervix, allowing the high-pressure blast of spunk to spray directly into her womb. It was pure bliss for the cock-drunk Blake, and she screamed herself hoarse at the sensation. Her ripe body was so thirsty of his cream that finally getting that filthy fix was an affirmation of her true purpose in life: to be a breeding sow for such a virile man. Of course Blake was on the pill as she couldn’t possibly risk such a disastrous pregnancy so early in her life, but she felt overjoyed and content knowing that this stud could easily knock her up when the time was right. Blake wanted so badly to wrap her legs around his waist and lock him in tight to ensure not a single drop was wasted outside her pussy, but Peyton kept her folded in the all-too-appropriate mating press. And that was good enough for her. Only when he finally pulled out did Blake whine with disappointment.

“Look at what you did. You got your nasty kitty juices all over his big cock,” moaned Weiss as she nuzzled her face against his shaft, smearing those very same juices all over her cheek. “Someone has to clean up this mess now!” Blake barely even seemed to acknowledge Weiss’s words, merely smiling up at her friend with a happy, cum-drunk smile. “And since you’re too much of a cum-drunk faunus slut, I guess the responsibility falls upon me!” The Schnee girl immediately wrapped her mouth around Peyton’s dick, cheeks hollowing lewdly as she went straight to work sucking him off all while looking up at him in strict eye contact. “Such a filthy – slrrrp! – horrid cunt. How could anyone ever stomach such a taste?” Now that she once again had Peyton’s dick to herself, she easily slipped right back into her selfish persona. “It’s absolutely terrible how you ruin the magnificent taste – glrkk! – of this black cock with your dirty pussy!”

If Weiss’s intention was to get revenge upon Blake for her earlier shame, she wasn’t being very successful. The faunus girl had recovered enough to turn her attention across the room to her other teammates, and she found Yang and Ruby entwinned and ravishing each other with sloppy kisses while Devin pounded away at one of their holes. Blake couldn’t even tell which lucky girl was taking his dick as they were too tightly wrapped together to make sense of their squirming, needy bodies pressed together, but they were both moaning happily nonetheless. “Look at them go,” whispered Blake. “I think they forgot all about us.”

“Hardly!” shouted Ruby, pulling away from Yang’s lips. “I hear you two over there keeping Peyton all to yourselves! Don’t think I won’t be coming over there in a minute to get what’s mine!”

“So greedy,” giggled Yang, running her tongue across her sister’s cheek. “Mmm but I agree. One isn’t enough. I need them both.”

An idea suddenly sprung into Devin’s head, and he pulled himself out of whichever pussy he was buried within. “If you’re that thirsty then I’ve got an idea. Get on the floor, sluts. All of you.”

“Of course!” said Ruby. She was the first to obey, rolling out of Yang’s arms and taking her place down on the floor. “Come on, girls! Gather around.” She was soon joined by the rest of her team, each one taking the hand of the friend by their side as they knelt in a row, looking upward in anticipation.

All four faces pressed together, mouths open and tongues hanging out just waiting for that shower of cream that they desired so badly even after each of them had just been fucked absolutely rotten. They were all spoiled and knew it, but their black lovers couldn’t help but indulge their constant cravings. After all, with team RWBY wrapped around their finger, who could possibly resist? And so both Devin and Peyton unleashed their loads and coated Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang in a healthy layer of cum to a chorus of their happy squeals. Whichever thick, gooey lines didn’t immediately get lost in their hungry mouths clung to their white skin and sank in with a refreshing heaviness that made the girls feel the sort of contentment that only came with serving as the cum-dumpsters they were always meant to be for black cock. And each of them knew the night was only just beginning.


End file.
